Amor Amor
by WhyDoVampiresSparkle
Summary: when Dimitri tells Rose that his love for her has faded she runs away and meets a new groupe of people who are like her. what if Mia and Eddie are hideing secrets from the people back at court? what is an old enemy returns to hurt the ones Rose loves.
1. Chapter 1

1

He stared at me. His face impassive. Eye's blank. But no that was not what bothered me- it was the fact that I knew he was about to say something, something that would haunt me forever- call it Karma or setting myself up to bad news I don't know. But the next words that came out of his mouth confirmed my thoughts.

"Love fades. Mine has." I felt incapable of speech. " W-what so you mean by that?" I stuttered-having trouble stringing my words together-I felt as if my world was coming apart. " I mean what I say. I have given up on you-on us" he whispered angrily at me. " but I thaught you loved me. You told me you loved me" I replied quietly, on the verge of tears but refusing to show any sign of weakness around him

"Well I lied to you I don't love you" he paused thinking about his next words carefully "I never have loved you, it may have been true for you but for me it was not. For I could not love a child." Those words tore through me completely ripping my heart out and completely destroying my soul. On the verge of tears I stood up and swang my fist forward and connected with his nose, breaking it on contact. I ran out of the church and towards the gym.

I got a few odd looks on my way towards the gym. Although what do you expect to see when the infamous Rosemarie Hathaway cry. When I got to the gym I looked around to see some practise dummies- sure enough there was a dummie that looked a lot like Belikov- even his name made my heart jab uncomfortably and painfully. After about two hours of bashing up the dummie I felt a pair of strong Dhampir arms drag me away from the dummies and over to the mats where I collapsed onto the ground letting all of the tears flow free.

"Shh…Rose its ok." The Dhampir turned out to be Eddie Castile. "No. no it won't be Eddie." I said shaking my head as he pulled me onto his lap. "Are you ok Rose?" Mia and Adrian asked at the exact same time. I shook my head- shaking all over- "It's cold today isn't it" I said laughing at my stupidity whilst I felt the air warm up around me, I looked up to see Christian there with a sympathetic look on his face. "Thank you" I said looking back at the ground. replaying the scene in the church over in my head.

"ROSEMARIE HATHAWAY WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!" Lissa yelled. Her jade eye's blazing with such furry it amazed me. "do what" once again stumbling over the words. "You know what. Your conversation in the church!" she continued ignoring the bewildered looks coming from people surrounding her I pondered how she could know about that as the church was mainly empty, as if reading my thoughts she continued "The bond is two way now" her sneer increasing with every word she spoke.

Well that explains how she knows about that since I was thinking about it.

"Why did you have to do that now it will take more time to forgive you" as soon as the words left her mouth I launched in to a fit of hysterics I had tears in my eyes from laughing so much. "Rose im being serious here" she exclaimed glaring at me.

"I know you are. That's why im laughing" I was receiving some 'Rose is crazy' looks I was so use to by now, but they were easy to ignore. "If anyone should be the one forgiving it should be me. I should be the one forgiving him!" I sneered at her. I could feel the darkness seeping through my body. It was tingling in my veins weaving its self through my blood, burying its self into my very being.

"why on earth should you have to forgive him? He didn't hit _you_" she retorted. Smirking. Man, do I wish I could wipe that wipe that smirk off her fucking preppy face right now, I could see the argument being calculated in her eyes, she was so sure that she was going to win this argument. I decided to tell everyone about how he treated me in Russia no one knew that . yet. I added bitterly in my head 'oh yes I can't wait to see the look on her bloody face when I tell her what really happened. Should be funny really'.

I interrupted her rambling. "good god. Do you know how much you fucking sound like fucking Natalie right now?" I said laughing, receiving a few shocked faces .I continued. "you just go on and on and on. Its tiering really. And you wouldn't know what forgiveness was if it danced but-fucking-stark naked screaming obstinacies in front of you."I concluded effectively shutting her up.

" oh and you do?" she questioned me. Sneering. Again , gosh she dose sneer a lot doesn't she. She continued rambling

"Blood Whore" I whispered. For once not meeting any body's eye's, I vaguely realised that I had moved from my spot on Eddie leaving him only a little bit confused. "what!" my mother, Janine, said as she and Alberta entered the gym. I took a deep breath before continuing.

"In Russia Dimitri used me as his Blood Whore. Every day he would come and fucking taunt me about how much fucking fun he is going to have when he is fucking awakening me and then fucking using me to feed from. If it weren't for Adrian I would either still be there or be a Strigoi by now" I stated impassively.

"Wait how did I help in this?" a slightly confused Adrian asked. "do you remember the last time you dream walked me and I started yelling at you?" I knew that he did remember, my thoughts were confirmed when he let out a timid "yes". "Well when I woke up I looked in the mirror and realised that I looked like a blood whore" I finished, looking around at everyone's facial expression most were sympathetic. But my mother wore a look of murder on her face. And Lissa, well she had a look of pure amusement on her face

I was on the verge of asking her what her problem was when I was beaten to it by none other than Mia. "What. The. Hell. Is. Your. Problem. Bitch?" she growled. "My problem? My problem is that he was only using her for what she really is" Lissa replied haughtily with a huge smirk plastered on her face, "what the hell dose that even mean?" I replied with a look of pure confusion on my face, I could still feel the darkness creeping through my veins like a tiger stalking its prey in the long grass the darkness was tinged with something else, something that felt a lot like power, I could feel the power becoming more dominant in my blood turning and channelling the darkness into magic, dark and powerful.

"that would be a pathetic lowly little blood whore" and with those words my patience snapped, I tried lunging for her but I was held back by Eddie. Attempting to channel as much of the power in was feeling, I imagined her being surrounded by flames, I watched as my thoughts became reality.

Standing not more than four feet away from me I saw Lissa standing there surrounded in a six foot wall of electric blue flames flickering almost dancing, in the bright light of the gym. After the satisfaction of seeing everybody's shocked faces and getting tired of Lissa's annoying screams, I decided to put the flame's out , with a wave of my hand they were out replaced by a jet of deep blue water, Lissa looked up at me from where she was cowering on the floor, she was soaked from the water I projected at her. Her one perfect ensemble and hair now ruined, she somewhat resembled a drowned cat-although amusing kinda scary.

"how did you…"Christian's words faded off as we stared at a shocked and murderess Lissa. Truth be told I was also mildly astounded-not because I had used magic because I had been trying to do that for a while now with me being shadow kissed I can control an element-but because I had just used two elements fire _and_ water. I pondered the possibility of controlling all five elements; Earth, Fire, Water, Air and Spirit. As I looked around I was amused at all of the disbelieving faces.

"I'm shadow kissed." Were the last words I said before turning around and walking around the door leaving behind my family and going far away from court.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so I know that some of the characters are a bit out-of-character but I dunno I guess that I just felt like it or something. Lame excuse I know but I don't have a better one =P.**

**Disclaimer(x2): I do NOT own Vampire Academy **_**THE **_**wonderful **

**Richelle Mead**** and If I owned it Rose would end **

**Up with Adrian.**

**Thank you for reading it ^.^ . Don't forget to review… o.0**

**P.s sorry for any errors**

**P.p.s I don't know why Lissa was being such a bitch but I guess she was angry about something.**

**Don't forget…**

**R&R …**

2

_3 years later…_

LPOV

Three years. It's been three years since I last saw Rose. Just thinking about it made my heart clench, it filled my head with 'what if's' what if I had paid more attention to her instead of Dimitri… what if I had been less of a bitch to her the last time I saw her… what if I had of supported her instead of laughing at her when she told us about what he did to her. But I know it is useless now, you can't change the past only hope for the future. After Rose left Christian and I got back together and are engaged, it will be weird not having my best friend there but I have Mia and Jill-who I recently found out is my half-sister-so it won't be unbearable.

I still regret the way I acted that day and I truly miss the friendship that we shared, I do believe that I will see her again one day, but I'm not sure when but it will happen.

"Ohmigosh. Turn on the TV" Jill blurted out in one breath running into the living room with Mia, Christian, Adrian, Eddie and Dimitri rushing in behind her and grabbing the remote from my hand and turning it to the MTV. I looked at the TV and was momentarily stunned by what I saw, it was Rose, well it looked like her any way she still had the same large thickly lashed brown eyes and tan complexion but yet she was different her hair was now styled in a emo cut. Sitting next to her were four other people, two male and two other females. Two of them looked a lot like moroi and the other three-including Rose- looked like Dhampirs

The camera zoomed in and out focusing on everyone there in turn before the host started to speak. "Hello and welcome back to the show I'm Carly and joining me today is Amour. Amour. So Rose tell us about the band" the woman named Carly drawled in an unusually chirpy voice. Rose laughed before answering "sure. So I am Rose the lead singer. The band formed about three years ago when I ran away from my home in Montana…" I didn't hear much after that we were all staring at the screen in shock; it was Rose it had to be after all she looked like her, was called Rose and most importantly she said _'The band formed about three years ago when I ran away from my home in Montana'_

Our thoughts were interrupted by Jill jumping up and down excitedly. "Can we go pleaseeeee?" she begged. "Umm go where?" Christian asked snapping out of his haze and focusing on Jill, she looked at us like we were dumb or something. "To the concert. Please" she asked again "it's in Missoula and since were at 's and not at court so we'll be closer to it. Pleaseeeee?" she begged I looked around the room at the others and they all nodded their heads at me, except for Dimitri he was still in shock staring wide eyed with his mouth hanging open at the TV. "Errr… Dimitri are you ok?" Adrian asked-surprisingly-legitimately concerned. "Viktoria" he whispered still blankly staring at the screen. "What? Who's Viktoria?" I said confused. Dimitri took a deep breath before speaking again "the brunette Rose is hugging" his words seamed strained, like he couldn't believe what was going on. "Yeah. What about her?" Eddie asked his tone holding interest and curiosity. "She's my sister." When he said those words there was a collective gasp echoing through the room.

The next few days were spent shopping for things to wear. As the day of the concert arrived we Mia, Jill and I were crammed in my bathroom in the guest housing at 's using the spare five hours before we had to leave to get ready. "Lissa hurry up where leaving!" Christian yelled from the living room. "Coming" Mia replied as we walked into the living room. When we walked in I swear their mouths were on the ground. "As rose would say... 'Close your mouths before you get flies'" Mia said in between laughs. I was wearing blue-grey skinny jeans a grey singlet with a horse print on the front and a black leather jacket and black heels with little studs over the heel. Mia and Jill were wearing the same shoes as me but were dressed differently, mia was wearing black short shots a white singlet and a black vest were as Jill was wearing a light pink flowing dress with a silver band around the waist and a black leather jacket, our hair was down and curled and we all wore smoky eye shadow to mach our clothes** (links soon to be on profile)**

It didn't take too long to get to the club in which the band was playing. When we pulled up I was amazed at what I saw, the club had a huge wooden door with a rope on the front of it and a bouncer that looked like he could knock you on your butt in a single try, there where big neon lights hanging over the door that had the name of the club on it.

There was no line at the club so we got in straight in; to say the interior was amazing would be an understatement it had everything you could imagine a club would have. We walked over to the back corner of the room a sat at the table. Mia, Jill and I all got Cosmo's and the guy's got a beer. The guardians sat at another table pretending to be into their conversation.

About half an hour passed when someone walked on stage to announce something, "hey everybody. Ya hyped yet?" he asked probably trying to sound like he was with the times "and now presenting AMOUR AMOUR!"…

**Sooooo what do you think. **

**I know it's probably not very good but I wanted to get it done so I could put it up for you all.**

**And question…what song should the band sing? Any suggestions would be SOOOOO greatly appreciated**

**THANK YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU'S**


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry for taking so long to UD but exams are on and when I finished this chapter my computer decided that it didn't want to run the file :( so I had to type it up again and im one of those people that don't like to write down everything on paper…any way im rambling now sooooo CHAPTER 3!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA or any of the songs.**

* * *

><p>3<p>

RPOV

I was sitting backstage of the club we were performing in pondering on the memories of the years- Everything flashed before my eyes. Kindergarten. The car crash. . Running. 's. Mason dyeing in front of me. Falling in love. The attack. Russia. Everything- when Lydia, Viktoria Belikov and Haylee valentine barged in with a dark look in their eyes and a burning anger in the bond.

Three months after I left court I found out that Dimitri was marrying Tasha so I committed suicide in my hotel room when Haylee walked in and healed me, than another two months after that incident we were in a car crash which killed me-again-and Viktoria. After that the bond between Vasilisa and I was practically non-existent and the bond between Haylee, Vika and I was three way-meaning we could all see through each other's eyes have conversations and feel emotions, me and Vika are both fully fledged shadow guards and have mastered all four forms-wolf, shadow, spirit and angel- and we have also specialised in all five elements- which is pretty cool.

"Whats wrong" I asked them as Lydia ran into my lap. Lydia is mine and Damon's daughter her full name was Lydia mia valentine-Mazur she had curly black hair that cascaded down her back to her waist, my tanned complexion, large blue eyes framed in thick black lashes and my full lips, she looked more like Damon than me he had black spiked hair with side bangs and blue eyes but with Damon being moroi he was pale, Damon was also bonded but his bond mate died trying to save Alex Ozera-another band mate and friend- Damon specialised in fire and earth and only mastered his wolf and spirit form and Alex specialised in air and mastered his angel and wolf form.

"_There_ here" Haylee said with a scowl apparent on her pale moroi face. When she said _there _I knew exactly who she was talking about. Lissa and Dimitri. _Breath guys just breathe we'll play something for them _I sent through the bond _like what?_ Vika replied suspicion and curiosity lacing her voice, "ignorance and can't be tamed" I answered out loud for the guys

They all laughed "well your definitely dressed for that aren't you" Alex said with a smirk plastered on his face "damn straight" Haylee exclaimed, he was right of course Alex-the Bass player- was in a grey v-neck that complimented his moroi complexion, blue eyes and blond hair, his hair was styled in the same way as Damon's and he was wearing blackwash skinny's and our signature white and gold high tops, Damon was in a similar ensemble but had a white v-neck on. Haylee-keyboard- had a white printed singlet with a colourful under singlet that complimented her natural bleach-blond coloured hair and aqua eyes, dark blue skinny's, a pair of black stilettos and a series of colourful and chunky bangles on her wrists. Vika had a black leather corset with a studded boarder at the top, a flimsy frilly transparent jacket that went to her waist, black skinny's and three necklaces and a series of bracelets on her arms and a pair of silver stilettos and finally I was wearing a grey formfitting singlet with a black heart on it, grey ripped skinny's a black leather jacket and a pair of white and blood red stilettos we all had a Christian cross** (I don't know the name of it so yer. If you know what it's called I would love to know :D )** Hanging from our necks to symbolise our religion but we also had the Wicca star engraved in the center to symbolise that we are connected to both life and death (spirit and darkness)

"You're on in five" the announcer told us as we walked on stage towards our instruments Alex on the Bass, Damon on the Drums, Haylee on keyboard, Vika on guitar and I was lead singer. "And now presenting AMOUR AMOUR!" was the last thing I heard before the curtains opened and we were engulfed by cheers of the crowd, but out of all the people there the only people I saw were the ones I had abandoned years ago._ Rose are you ok?_ Haylee sent me my only answer was addressing the crowed.

"HELLO MISSOULA!" I yelled over the noise of the room "ok. This first song is dedicated to the two people who I thaught would stay by me forever" I said looking directly at Vasilisa as the music to ignorance started…

If I'm a bad person, you don't like me  
>Well, I guess I'll make my own way<br>It's a circle, a mean cycle  
>I can't excite you anymore<p>

Where's your gavel? Your jury?  
>What's my offense this time?<br>You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me  
>Well, sentence me to another life<p>

Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
>I don't wanna feel your pain<br>When you swear it's all my fault  
>'Cause you know we're not the same<br>No, we're not the same, oh, we're not the same

We're the friends who stuck together  
>We wrote our names in blood<br>But I guess you can't accept that the change is good  
>It's good, it's good<p>

Well, you treat me just like another stranger  
>Well, it's nice to meet you, sir<br>I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out

You treat me just like another stranger  
>Well, it's nice to meet you, sir<br>I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out

Ignorance is your new best friend  
>Ignorance is your new best friend<p>

This is the best thing that could've happened  
>Any longer and I wouldn't have made it<br>It's not a war, no, it's not a rapture  
>I'm just a person but you can't take it<p>

The same tricks that, that once fooled me  
>They won't get you anywhere<br>I'm not the same kid from your memory  
>Well, now I can fend for myself<p>

Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
>I don't wanna feel your pain<br>When you swear it's all my fault  
>'Cause you know we're not the same<br>No, we're not the same, oh, we're not the same

Yeah, we used to stick together  
>We wrote our names in blood<br>But I guess you can't accept that the change is good  
>It's good, it's good<p>

Well, you treat me just like another stranger  
>Well, it's nice to meet you, sir<br>Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out

You treat me just like another stranger  
>Well, it's nice to meet you, sir<br>Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out

Ignorance is your new best friend  
>Ignorance is your new best friend<br>Ignorance is your new best friend  
>Ignorance is your new best friend<p>

Well, you treat me just like another stranger  
>Well, it's nice to meet you, sir<br>Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out

You treat me just like another stranger  
>Well, it's nice to meet you, sir<br>I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out

I looked directly at Vasilisa as the song finished and saw hurt flash upon her face but she quickly put her mask on and smiled up at Christian

**Lissa POV**

I saw rose look at me at the end of the song and I felt hurt that she felt that way towards me I felt Christian wrap his arms around me and everyone else was looking at her with disbelief written on their faces.

"Ok now this next song describes me perfectly" rose said smirking while the girl Dimitri said was his sister- Viktoria- scoffed while the blond girl laughed. "Ok fine it also described Viktoria and Haylee" so the blond girl was Haylee and the brunette was indeed Viktoria. Rose laughed before continuing

**And back to rose =P**

For those who don't know me  
>I can get a bit crazy<br>Have to get my way, yep  
>24 hours a day 'cause I'm hot like that<p>

Every guy, everywhere  
>Just gives me mad attention<br>Like I'm under inspection  
>I always gets a ten 'cause I'm built like that<p>

I go through guys like money flyin' out the hands  
>They try to change me but they realize they can't<br>And every tomorrow is a day I never plan  
>If you gonna be my man understand<p>

I can't be tamed  
>I can't be tamed<br>I can't be blamed  
>I can't, can't, I can't, can't be tamed<p>

I can't be changed  
>I can't be tamed<br>I can't be, can't, I can't be tamed

If there is a question about my intentions  
>I'll tell ya, I'm not here to sell ya<br>Or tell you to go to hell  
>(I'm not a brat like that)<p>

I'm like a puzzle  
>But all of my pieces are jagged<br>If you can understand this  
>We can make some magic, I'm on like that<p>

I wanna fly, I wanna drive, I wanna go  
>I wanna be a part of something I don't know<br>And if you try to hold me back, I might explode  
>Baby, by now you should know<p>

I can't be tamed  
>I can't be tamed<br>I can't be blamed  
>I can't, can't, I can't, can't be tamed<p>

I can't be changed  
>I can't be tamed<br>I can't be, can't, I can't be tamed

Well I'm not a trick you play  
>I'm wired a different way<br>I'm not a mistake, I'm not a fake  
>It's set in my DNA<p>

Don't change me  
>Don't change me<br>Don't change me  
>Don't change me<br>(I can't be tamed)

I wanna fly, I wanna drive, I wanna go  
>I wanna be a part of something I don't know<br>And if you try to hold me back I might explode  
>Baby, by now you should know<p>

I can't be tamed  
>I can't be tamed<br>I can't be blamed  
>I can't, can't, I can't, can't be tamed<p>

I can't be changed  
>I can't be tamed<br>I can't be, can't, I can't be tamed

By the end of the song I was bouncing around the stage and giving people who had came up to the stage-front high fives, I noticed Damon and Alex laughing silently to them self's when Lydia ran on stage she looked cute in her blue skinny's, grey hoodie with a tiger on front and black ballet flats. "Mommy can I sing?" she asked me with large pleading eye's "fine." I said as the music started **(let's just pretend she sang something 'cause im just too lazy to Google a song XD )**

After the show we sat back stage grabbing all of our stuff and heading out the back of the club when we saw everyone standing outside the door. "Vika?" Dimitri whispered with wide eyes, disbelief prominent in his voice. "Yes this is I and what do you want?" Vika snapped whilst Alex tightened his arm on her waist pulling her closer, again I could feel the darkness surging through her and it reminded me of that day when I left.

"Who are they?" Mia asked me. "Well as you guys properly already know I am Rose Mazur—" I got cut off by none other than Dimitri "Mazur? Abe Mazur? Didn't I tell you to stay away from that bastard" he growled my patience snapped when he said that. I jumped on him and using my darkness induced strength pushed him down and started punching him "No one speaks about my father like that I growled back my voice low and threatening. There were a collection of gasps through the group of people who didn't know that he was my father. I got up and cheerfully and skipped back to my spot next to Damon, Haylee and Vika started laughing at my happiness.

**Lissa POV **

I watched in amazement as Rose _skipped happily _back next to a tall black haired Moroi and I was even more astounded when Viktoria and the other girl started laughing their asses off and then Rose joined in I couldn't figure out what was odder that Rose knew her father and he was Abe Mazur or that she just beat Dimitri's in and now she is laughing about it. It was all just too hard to process. "Dimka!" Tasha's high pitched girly squeal cut through the sound of the girls laughing. As Tasha ran up to Dimitri I saw Rose roll her eyes and make gagging sounds which made them laugh harder.

"So Rose you never finished introducing us to everyone" Adrian said a smirk plastered on his face. "What? Oh yeah so any way… this is Damon valentine my boyfriend, Lydia mia valentine-Mazur our daughter, Viktoria Belikov-who is Dimitri's sister-, her boyfriend Alex Ozera and Haylee valentine- mine and Vika's bond mate" '_bond mate'?_ I was jealous hurt and outraged but before I could do anything I felt all of the negativity drain from me.

"Bond mate?" Christian and Eddie exclaimed in sync. Rose and her friends walked towards the front of the club "I think that we should all go back to the house and you can stay for a while if you wish" she said politely

**IT'S ROSE TIME! (Sorry I didn't know when to switch****)**

They all looked shocked when I was polite "Well we don't want to take up any room" both Mia and Eddie who had both seen my house before smirked, "Don't worry about that our house has like five floors or something ridiculous like that" I said shaking my head. '_Show off much?'_ I heard in my head '_yer well I want to show them just what a good life I have and rub it in their faces' _I replied smirking to my self

As we got to the front of the club my blood red stretch hummer pulled up and everyone gawked at it with wide eyes before hopping in to the car. This is going to be a long ride…

* * *

><p><strong>Yay. My longest chapter yet *ridiculously big smile* don't for get to favourite, alert and review =P<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UD BUT I WAS BANNED FROM THE COMPUTER (lol. I wish. My brother was on it **_**every **_**day… so yer. Please no hatez…)**

**CHAPTER 4 PEOPLZ XP **

**Disclaimer: do I really have to go over this again? I do? Fine. I don't own any one except the people you have never heard of in the VA series before**

**A/N: I have changed my mind (again) Damon and Alex's bond mate did not die they will be introduced in this chapter and I will be altering peoples appearances during this chapter so yeah…ENJOY! Oh yer and you guys should read YourDemonicAssassin 's story's…2 words… ****BLUDDY BRILLIANT!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>4<p>

RPOV

And I was right it was a very long ride to the house but when we got to the house I saw everyone's-except Eddie and Mia who had already seen it- mouths hang open in awe, the first time I saw the house my mouth hung open too."Seriously guys CLOSE YOUR MOUTHS!" I yelled calmly at them '_well that shut their stupid faces up'_ I thaught to whoever was listening "Rose be nice" Haylee said inclosing a double meaning in her words. Damn that means she heard me, all well.

"W-O-W. This place is amazing" Christian said drawing out the last word, he was right it was beautiful, it was five stories and made entirely of large white bricks it had a pair of large mahogany doors in an arch as you drove up to the house the driveway was lined by trees and then opened up to reveal the house behind a large fountain outlined with Rose bushes. Out the back there was a HUGE heated pool with a waterfall crashing down the rocks there was a bar in the center of the pool and then another next to the spa.

"I know where Adrian will spend most of his time" Mia snickered possibly remembering the time when we got waisted in the pool and Damon and Alex had to stop us from drowning, I did a quick sweep of her mind, yup she was. "And where is that?" Adrian asked curious. "In one of _Rose's_ many bars. Let's just hope you don't end up like Rose and Mia did that day?" Alex said laughing; Mia and I groaned "never bring that day up again. Please." Mia complained "Why not it was funny" Eddie smirked. Getting curious Christian asked "what happened" I tried opening the bond towards Lissa and felt jealousy that Mia and Eddie knew where I was this whole time and never told anyone, closing the bond I tuned back into the conversation.

"Okay. Let's go inside and get settled and then we can all have a big desiccation and we will tell you whats going on here" just as Haylee said that Lydia woke up. "Aunt Mia!" she yelled jumping into Mia's arms. "How—''Adrian started before I cut him off "all will be explained later" I glared at him when he tried to argue. As we walked up the steps the door opened to reveal the huge marble lobby and my much exited half brother standing there with a shit eating grin on his face "Why hello Rosie, how was the show?" I narrowed my eyes and lunged at him "Stupid. Mutt. What. have. I. Said. About. Calling. Me. Rosie." I growled dangerously while straddling his back and holding him face down on the black marble floor.

"Rose get off your brother" I heard my father say exasperated. Again. I wasn't surprised at his tone he seems to sound like that a lot while talking to me. "Yer well I wouldn't have to hurt him if he stopped calling Rosie" I repressed the urge to roll my eyes when he said "The day I stop calling you Rosie is the day you stop calling me mutt" his voice was muffled by the floor so it made me laugh "Rose get up." Vika scolded me I raised my eyebrow at her-yer I finally learnt that-before reluctantly getting off the floor "oh yeah everybody this is my annoying 25 year old spirit using half-brother Jake." Jake had dark brown spiky hair with a straight side fringe and blond tips, Grey eyes with blue flecks, porcelain complexion and he had some muscles for a Moroi. His mum died when he was still young so he has lived with dad for most of his life.

"Okay so first floor has kitchen, recording studio, spa area, rec room, Laser tag room, public meditation room and guest rooms, second floor is Jake and Haylee-btw you don't want to go there you will be scarred- third floor is Viktoria and Alex- btw you also don't want to go there you will regret it-fourth floor is Lydia, Damon, Mia, Eddie and Me and fifth floor is Abe only so don't go there unless you want to end up in the middle of the pool on an inflatable matrass. So. Not. Fun." I said glaring at Abe at the last one everyone gave me questioning glances and an awkward silence filled the air "um Rose why is Eddie and I on your floor?" Mia asked politely "A. I feel like it B. that's where you stayed last time and you said you 'liked the view'" I explained "now Bianca will show you to your rooms and we will meet in the kitchen for dinner and explanations." I said before walking up to the lift.

Half an hour later we were all sitting in the kitchen as said waiting for Bianca to bring out dinner "So whats on the menu this time?" Eddie asked with an eye roll. "Sweet and sour chicken with special fried rice" Bianca stated walking gracefully into the room with a platter of food, guardians followed her and gave us all plated and some wine. "so where eating Christian then?" I smirked when he gave me a 'wtf' look "well she did say SPECIAL" I pronounced the last words carefully so that he could understand.

"So tell us about your bondyness" Adrian said. "Firstly. Is 'bondyness even a word?" he shrugged so I continued "Well basically a week after I left court I decided to stay with dad in turkey and when I arrived I met Haylee, Jake and Alex who were all lounging around being the lazy people they are, than after about a week I quite literally ran into Vika here" I said pointing to Viktoria "and she introduced me to Damon and it was kind of like 'love at first sight'" I put quotation marks around the words 'love at first sight' "any way three months after that I found out I was pregnant and I guess I couldn't handle it" ok so I lied there but it's not like I was going to tell them the real reason why I did that "so I committed suicide and Haylee brought me back then two months later we- Haylee, Vika and I –were driving home one night and a semi hit us from the side and pushed our car off a bridge Vika and I both died since we were closest to the semi and Haylee used her magic –again –and brought us both back so now the bond between Lissa and I is practically non-existent and the one between Haylee Vika and I has been strong and we are the strongest bound people in our 'little coven' as Abe likes to call us"

By the end of my mini speech everyone was looking at us in shock "little coven?" Adrian asked with a confused look on his face, "Basically it's about 12 people; two spirit users, four shadow kisses, two witches, two shape shifters and two 'special' Strigoi" I said with a straight face so everyone would get that I was being serious and not mucking around. There were a chorus of still mildly confused 'Ohh's' going around.

"So Rose who's Lydia's Father?" no-other than Tasha said breaking the silence, Vika's head shot up at that "what do you mean by that?" she asked quietly and threatening just daring for her to continue narrowing her eyes. Smiling Tasha continued "well you never know how many men she has slept with the little blood whore tha-" but before she could finish the sentence she was withering on the floor in pain her screams filling the air around us.

**Christian POV (just to shake things up a bit XD)**

I watched in amazement as Aunt Tasha withered on the grey marble floor screaming in pain when Mia spoke interrupting her screams "Rose, Vika as much as I think she should not have said that does not give you the right to make her think that she is in pain if you're going to hurt her at least do it the old fashioned way and throw a punch not use magic on her now stop it you're going to burn yourself out" she scolded them and they looked down trying to look ashamed at what they had done but their smirks gave them away.

We all sat there to dumfounded and confused about what happened to do anything when Tasha started screaming obstinacies at them, whilst she was yelling at them they started laughing so hard they almost fell out of their chairs, their laughter just seemed to infuriate Tasha more, I could feel her summoning up the magic, it was humming in the air like an electrical current, when she flicked her wrist they should have been covered in flames but instead nothing happened and the magic was fading from the air I could feel Tasha trying to cling on to the magic but to no avail.

Rose and Viktoria sobered and smiled widely "THANK YOU KATHERINE!" Rose yelled just as a figure walked into the room, her skin was pale and smooth like porcelain she had long dark curls with deep purple tips and her eyes were a deep green with silver flecks and ringed in a deep blue. "You're welcome" the new addition stated clearly amused "First what is going on Secondly who is she Thirdly what is she and Lastly how does Mia and Eddie fit in here" the love of my life-Lissa-asked clearly agitated by being kept in the dark.

Rose laughed "Well she-" Rose pointed to the girl who had just walked in "Is Katherine and she is a Strigoi but her soul is still in tack so she can use magic, her gift is that she can drain other peoples magic, gift or energy depending on the person, she is also 374 so she is quite strong and as for Eddie and Mia, well, that's up to them to tell you. As she said this she looked over nervously at them and they nodded.

Rose seamed to relax at that so she continued "okay so back to explaining our coven I guess" there were a lot of nodes going through the group "So as I said it's made up of 12 people; Jake Mazur, Haylee Valentine, Damon Valentine, Viktoria Belikov, Alex Ozera, Mia Rinaldi, Eddie Castile, Katherine Taylor, Kelli Reef, Annaleigh Clark and Blake Webb." After rose finished speaking she turned to Eddie and Mia "and guys I need your rings back for now." They nodded and Eddie handed Rose two rings that he had taken of his and Mia's fingers.

As soon as the rings left his hand it was like a bucket of water being dumped on us "whoa" Alberta and Dimitri breathed—I had almost forgot that they were there I looked over and noticed Stan was still here. —'whoa' didn't even start to cover it Eddie still kinda looked the same except his hair was now a light brown that covered his eyes and it had blond tips in it and his brown eyes had little flecks of gold in them but that was about it, Mia on the other hand was way different her once ordinary skin now looked antique, her blue eyes sparkled a deeper blue and had violet flecks in at and her once dull blond hair now hung in perfect pale ringlets that framed her petite face perfectly her hair also had violet tips in it, I noted that she was also taller now.

"Hey Christina close your mouth we don't want flies now, do we?" I turned to snap at Rose but stopped in my tracks, she had also changed; her hair was still in its emo cut but the ends of her hair was purple, her eyes had gold and purple flecks in them but the most defined change where her curve's when she had changed her—and Mia's—curves now stood out more—and by curved I mean _every _curve stood out.

**And back to Rose!**

I watched as every one's mouths dropped in amazement as I took off my ring after Eddie and Mia. "Okay seriously this whole 'bug caching' thing you're all—drop it—it's getting old, fast." I said looking around the room I swear I saw Dimitri's eyes bug as he took me in. bastard didn't he figure out that I had a boyfriend and that he had already blown his chance. "Wait. What are Eddie and Mia?" Christian asked with a stupid look plastered on his face. Mia looked around confidently before speaking…

"I'm a witch" she said staring down Stan who had gone pale—Haha sucker wait till he knows what I can do hmm… I laughed inwardly— "my specialties are charms and spells" she continued smirking and turned to Eddie "And im a shape shifter I can shift into anything but I prefer wolf" he concluded "same here" I heard a voice say from the doorway. I turned around to face Annaleigh. Annaleigh was a Dhampir and she was stunning; she had long, straight blond hair the ends of her hair and her entire side fringe was died purple, her eyes were a light grey with rich blue flecks in them and her skin was like the inside of an almond. "Who's this?" Adrian asked eyeing her with curiosity, Annaleigh bounded over to him like the overly happy person she is. "I'm Annaleigh Clark, shape shifter. It's a pleasure to meat you…" she trailed off in her own twisted way of asking his name "Adrian Ivashkov, spirit user" he said smiling.

She turned on me "why didn't you tell us that Eddie and Mia were coming?" she looked at me accusingly "and you also forgot to say that other people were coming over to" she added as an after thaught. "Well I did not know that they were coming so be nice" I turned to everyone else "please excuse Annaleigh and her hyperness, she's easily exited". "So are you going to introduce us or what" Lissa asked. Urgh it had only been two hours and I already wanted to throw her off the roof of the house. "sure" I said forcing a smile in her direction "Annaleigh, this is Christian Ozera, Lissa Dragomir—my original bond mate—, Alberta Petrov, my mother Janine Hathaway, Dimitri Belikov and Stan Alto" I said pointing to them in turn, "umm Hathaway its _Guardian _Alto" Stan sneered "well stanny boy One. It's _Mazur_" I said pronouncing 'Mazur' like he said 'Guardian' just to piss him off "and Two. You will soon notice that in this house we don't use formal names because we just can't be fucked" I stated with a shrug Alex, Vika, Haylee and I all laughed at the guardian's faces before heading up stairs.

"Well that went well" I said to Damon as I closed the door to our room, sarcasm dripping off my words. "Yes, yes it did" he replied before crushing his lips down on mine and kissing me passionately.

* * *

><p><strong>Well lookie at that I wrote an extra 506 words just 'cause I love youz! Haha nothing like telling random people that you love them :]. Ok so I WONT UD again until I get more reviews cause I feel lonely *tear* sooo how about 6 reviews yer that's an ok number don't cha think? KEEP ON READING XD random hugz for readers *hugs everybody*<strong>

**Until next time! *fly's off into random sky that just appeared in my room while singing short stack and pledging my love to Vampire Academy* Hahaha my roof broke! Lol. TODLERS! Err I mean TOODLES! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay I am officially going to kill the producers of Vampire Diaries because even though I have watched the episode so many times I still hate them for killing Lexi off she was awsum!. Oh yer and on a lighter note and I kinda forgot that Jill is in this to so just pretend she is in the last chapter… and I don't know if I put it in or not but Eddie and Annaleigh (Shape Shifters) have gifts also- Eddie has element control and Annaleigh has 'electric skin' like Kate from Breaking dawn. (twilight for those of you who don't know not that many of you wouldn't know it)  
><strong>**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead: SUCK IT you don't own Vampire Academy. I do. MWAHAHAHA ALL MINE.  
><strong>**Me: ummmm… is she on something? *runs off to fine closest psychiatric hospital*  
><strong>**I got nothing against crazy people I think they are awesome!. Although some would argue that I am crazy… (Lol. I LOVE Adrian XD) lol - Haha it's a drowning man… not that that's funny or anything… just pointing that out…  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>5

RPOV

I waddled down to breakfast in the morning not expecting such a big crowed. I sat down next to Katherine who gave me a small smile. "I put a little kick in your juice" she whispered to me I gave her a thank you smile and took a sip, sure enough it tasted faintly of vodka.

"So Rose why don't you tell us more about being shadow kissed and what not" my mother asked. "Ok so as you can see being 'one of us' changes your appearance. It also gives us gifts and forms. We get four gifts each and an element. Vika, Haylee and I have mastered all 5 elements and our four forms; Wolf, Shadow, Spirit and angel. My gifts are that I can read minds, electric skin—so I can make you think that you are having electric shocks—pain illusion—makes you think you are in pain, thats what happened with Tasha but both me and Vika were doing it at the same time so it doubled the pain—and I can share thoughts" when I said that everyone that was new to all this looked doubtful so I motioned Lissa forward as I know that the others would listen to her, she leaned over the table and I put my hands on each side of he face and concentrated on a memory; flashes of colour swirled together to form a memory from court when I saw her comforting Dimitri and how I felt when he said that she was the one to save him

She gasped and my eyes flew open knowing that it worked "oh my god" she slowly, I ignored her and continued, "Vika can use mind control, telekinesis, visions and the pain illusion. Haylee's gifts are; lie detector, visual illusions—makes you think that you are somewhere else— temporary removal of all senses and healing" I saw the three idiots—as i like to call them cause there always stupid around each other—stand up "I can only use my Wolf, shadow and spirit form, my elements are Spirit, Fire and Earth and my gifts are; lie detector, mental shield, I can sense and break emotional bonds and I can steer outcomes towards my will" Jake said staring between Dimitri and Tasha before sitting down "I can use my angel and wolf form, my elements are; Air and Water also I can do dream walking, I can read minds through touch, teleportation and tracking" Alex stated in a board tone before turning to Damon who sighed "and as for me I have the power to; manipulate your mood, temporarily remove all five of your senses, physical shield and tracking. My forms are Spirit and Wolf and my elements are Fire and Earth" he concluded.

"And I am Kelli Reef the second witch in the coven specialisation; sacrifices and rituals" she said as he bounced into the room in her annoying way her curly bright black-ended red hair bouncing around her face while her oversized side fringe stayed still, her big blue eyes sparkling making her blue flecks brighter against her Moroi complexion "Urgh you know never in my two hundred and thirty seven years have I ever met someone so perky and bubbly, it's very tiering" Blake stated from the doorframe his shaggy dark blond and brown hair falling over his blue ringed emerald green and silver flecked eyes.

"So who are they?" he asked in a kinda polite kind board tone. "Lissa Dragomir, Jill Monastro-Dragomir , Christian Ozera, Adrian Ivashkov, Dimitri Belikov, Alberta Petrov, Stan Alto and Janine Hathaway" I said what had to be the third time in two days. He swept everyone an over the top bow "Blake Webb, tracker" he said while Mia rolled her eyes "yer yer we know your old, no need to show it… you do know that it's not 1796 anymore" 1796 where did that come from I mean he was born in 1773, as if reading my mind Annaleigh asked why she said that year "well I was born in 1773 but was turned in 1796" Blake said echoing my thoughts, a slight British ascent laced his voice.

"So what are we doing today?" Mia asked, me and Kelli looked at each other before yelling "pool time" really loudly "C'mon Mia lets go get drunk" I said linking my arm with hers. We walked to the pool and I felt someone come up behind me and pick me up and throw me into the pool "You Bastard!" I yelled when I re-surfaced to find a smirking Eddie. I sent a jet of water his way and it hit him in the face, his eyes wide open. He used wind to dry himself off. "Stupid air using mutt" I muttered and glared in his direction.

"I'm going for a run" I said getting out of the pool. "do you want me to come with?" Haylee asked. I shook my head before pushing Eddie in on my way to the edge of our huge property, our land was boarded in forest which was perfect for running in. as I neared the edge of the forest I swear I saw someone following me, but I shook it off as being paranoid and phased into my wolf form before I ran off into the trees.

* * *

><p><strong>Dimitri POV<strong>

I sat in the kitchen listening to Rose explain more about her new life. Well everybody else was I was too mesmerised by her beauty. She was even more beautiful than I remembered, I sighed and wondered why I even let her go to begin with. It saddened me to see her so happy with her daughter and that Damon guy.

I looked over to see Janine staring at Abe. I still couldn't believe that he was her father, and the way she was so protective of him. Everyone was walking towards their rooms to get changed for the pool; I walked to my room with Tasha holding my hand, I reminded myself that no matter how much I loved her I had to let her go because I loved Tasha now, I just hoped that was still true.

We eventually made it to the pool and I was greeted by the sound of the sweetest voice I had ever heard; Rose's laughter. The pool was gorgeous; on one side it was surrounded by a large rock face with a mini-water fall, there was also a huge spa to the left of the pool and in the center there was a bar where Vika was sitting drinking something and avoiding the jets of water being thrown at Eddie's face. I got into the body of water and swam towards Vika at the bar and took the stool next to her.

"Hello Dimka" she greeted me in a coldish way. "Hello Vika, you look different" it was true; her once wavy brown hair was now long and straight with side bangs and bright pink tips, she looked older more experienced in the world. "thank you" she said with a ghost of a smile. We sat there in silence for a few more minutes when I saw Rose walk away from the pool after pushing Eddie in.

"Excuse me a moment" I said to Vika as I started to follow Rose she looked behind before she was surrounded by a dim silver shadow. When the shadow disappeared Rose no longer stood there but in her place the most beautiful wolf did; it was huge—horse like—with the shiniest black coat and two piercing brown eyes. It looked at me before running off into the forest and it was in that moment that I realised just how much I truly loved her.

* * *

><p><strong>Rose POV<strong>

I loved the feeling of phasing it was like a golden warmth wrapping around you and the feeling of becoming the wolf was amazing, my back stretched and my legs grew, my mind felt at home in the body of the wolf.

After my run I walked into the house only to come face to face with the one person I wanted to avoid. "can you please move out of my way Dimitri" I stated icily my voice had another message 'move or I'll break your face' I think he got the message because he moved out the way but he grabbed my wrist as I moved past him. I raised a questioning eyebrow at him "can we talk?" he asked with a nervous glance. I nodded and lead him to the closest room which just happened to be the recording studio.

"Speak" I told him impatiently "Im sorry" he said with sadness in his eyes "I-what?" I stutter unable to grasp at the words trying to escape my lips. He took a deep breath before continuing "I love you I always have and I was an idiot to let you go" and before I could reply he kissed me…

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo waddya think? I know its short but I wanted the good part to be in the next chapter. What should happen next? Please review! And I won't UD again until I get my 6 reviews! Thanks for reading! Hahahaha I love you all.! Oh and I might Wright a crossover- twilight X vampire academy called 'Immortal Beauty'. Sneaky-peaky… well more of a summery :P<strong>

**~SUMMERY~**

**What if after the attack in shadow kiss Dimitri left for Tasha and rose ran away to forks only to be attacked by a vampire? What if Alice found her in the woods and turned her? What if Seth imprinted on her? What if fifteen years later the ones Rose left behind all those years ago decided to take a vacation to forks? What if the volturi came along? Set after shadow kissed and breaking dawn; Renesmee is now eighteen and a full vampire but still has the characteristics of a half vampire; non-venomous, less glittery in sun, ect. **

**^wow that's was a lot of 'what if' s^**

**Sooooo should I Wright it or not- Review what you think!**

**PEACE OUT BITCHES! THE BANANA LIVES! (I DON'T own that quoteie mabob all rights of that sentence belongs to 'Crzy Rnd0m Fun T m3' by weluvrussianboys14)**

**Until next time! *flies off into the sky on a bright purple unicorn named bubbles***

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**You know you want to. Hahaha I wrote 'REVIEW' 60 times. Lol.**

**I love you all. I think…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took me so long to update, but I wanted my reviews. :). Thank you to all of you people that took the tome to click the button and review. I love you guy's. but I hate writers block-with a burning passion.**

**Special shout-out to Halloween265 your review left me smiling like the cat from Alice in wonderland (you know the blue one) :P your story Unwilling to live, Willing to die on the other hand had me crying, like literally, it is a wonderful story :)…**

**now onto the disclaimer: Me: Adrian, can you do the disclaimer? Pleaseeeee *batters eyelashes***

**Adrian: What's in it for me? **

**Me:*sing song voice* I'll make Rose punch Dimitri in the nose **

**Adrian:*speaks really fast* Maddz does NOT own Vampire academy- only the characters**

**you have never heard of before**

**Me:*mumbling* ha. The idiot believed me. Im gonna do more than punch him *smirk*  
><strong>

* * *

><p>6<p>

Rose POV

_Smack!_

My fist shot out making contact with his nose and breaking it in the process. He stumbled back and called for help as I jumped on him, pushing him to the ground "Roza! Stop please!" hearing him call me that enraged me further, I mean who does he think he is, waltzing back into my life after three years and going '_Honey, I'm home. Oh and sorry for hurting you. I love you_' stupid ass I thaught as I straddled him and continued to punch the ugly thing he calls a face. I could hear him continually call for help; once again I was great full for the soundproof walls that surrounded us.

Once satisfied I jumped up and kicked him where the sun don't shine and walked into the rec room with my head held high, "How much damage did you do to Belikov?" Christian asked with his signature smirk to which I replied "Well he has a broken nose and jaw, a fractured collar bone, several cracked or broken ribs, a black eye and lots of bruises" I turned to Tasha "oh and Tasha you might want to book him in for a Microsurgical Vasectomy Reversal if you want any kids." I said looking around at all of the shocked faces.

I shrugged "he deserved it" I stated a-matter-o-factly "what did he do?" Lissa asked with narrowed eyes, I could feel my body go ridged at the thaught of what had happened a few minutes ago "he told me he was sorry for breaking me and that he loved me, then he kissed me so I punched him" I said with a harsh laugh, I saw Damon stand up and I started towards him and gave him a hug "calm down" I whispered in his ear, he nodded before joining Eddie and Alex in a game of pool.

I hated him. I hated him with a burning passion; it was pulsing through my veins, like snake venom through its prey's unsuspecting body. "He did WHAT?" Tasha's girly squeal cut through the silence, bringing us all back to reality, "Tasha, with all due respect, just shut your ugly face up" Kelli snapped, her usual cheerful demeanour faltering into an un-characteristic scowl. I could see Tasha on the verge of replying but she was cut off by a groaning Belikov literally crawling into the room.

"Told ya I wasn't exaggerating" I smirked at the facial expression that everyone was wearing; it was a mix of sympathy, anger, amusement and shock. "Help" he groaned before collapsing at Annaleigh 's feet, she looked down on him and her face portrayed a look of disgust, before kicking him away from her, I watched in amusement as he rolled across the floor before finally stopping at Katherine "I don't bloody well want it!" she exclaimed before kicking him in the rib's, that was it we lost it—we being the coven, Adrian(no surprise there) and even Jill had a small smile on her face—the look on his face was priceless.

I swear he rose like three feet in the air from the force of her kick. After laughing for a fare time, we decided to leave him in the living room with the non-coven people while we went to get stuff from the kitchen to get stuff to eat before returning to the rec room. We had big bowls of chips and popcorn, jugs of coke and others of different types of alcoholic drinks, and platers of sushi and sushi rolls.

When we walked in I saw Belikov all healed up and glaring at me, I smirked "Vasilisa, you shouldn't use your magic on useless crap like that" I said pointing to Belikov, out of the corner of my eye I saw Adrian examining the vodka Eddie shoved in his hands, "what's in this?" he asked with a trace of wonder in his voice "its charmed with spirit and air" Eddie explained.

Everyone turned around and looked at us in wonder "Big whoop. We drink charmed crap. Get over it" Katherine snapped, I heard Lissa gasp, looking over I saw Eddie and Mia all over each other, I groaned "get a bloody room" I yelled in their ears before dragging them across the room and pushing them in the lift, "why don't you seem surprised?" Jill asked cautiously "1. It happens all the time, 2. You really need to loosen up a bit, ya no? Flirt with someone. Break out of this little shell of yours." I eyed her "and you need something to eat" it was true, she was thin. Like really thin, thinner than a Moroi should.

"So Rose how have you been" Lissa asked in a quiet voice "fabulous, I have got my band, my family, my awesomeness and my charge." I replied in a sarcastic voice "charge? I wasn't aware you had a charge since you ran away" my oh-so-lovely mother snapped. I gave Abe a looked for help but he just smirked, I sighed "well as far as Tatiana knows Haylee is my charge."

I received some doubtful looks but I shook them off. "ROSE" I heard a voice scream, I whipped my head around to face the direction that the noise was coming from, I saw Mia standing with a terrified look on her angelic face. "It's Eddie; he just went crazy, trashing everything, yelling. He won't calm down" she explained in a rush "fuck." I swore running towards the lift with everybody on my heel.

I ran into his room and saw him rocking back and forth in a ball in the middle of the room, I cautiously knelt beside him and wrapped my arms around him and I stroked his hair "Shh. It's ok. Your fine" he buried his face in my shoulder, my hair covering his head like a Curtin "it happened again. Why does this keep happening to me?" he asked, I felt a wetness on my shoulder; he was crying "why?" his voice broke. Everyone—non coven—was looking at him in shock, no has ever known Eddie to cry, not even when Mason died he just grieved by fighting and climbing to one of the best in our class.

I sighed "I don't know ed. But I will try. I promise you I will try" I said in a fierce voice. He looked up at me and smiled, "thank you Rose" I smiled an award winning smile before standing up. Mia walked towards him and wrapped her arms around him.

One again ignoring the looks everyone gave me I skipped out of the door and went down stairs to the hidden bar—only Mia, Vika, Haylee, Abe and I knew about it—I saw Vika sitting there with a raspberry vodka. "What's wrong Vik?" my voice filled with concern "why. Why did they have to come here? And Dimitri, god I hate him, I hate him so, so much!" her voice was filled with venom "No. No you don't hate him Vik" she glared at the bar wall

"yes I do, I hate him for what he did to you, I hate him for not telling our family that he was Dhampir again, but I also envy him." She sighed. I was confused how she could be _envious_ of him. "Envy?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, she nodded before continuing "yes. Envy. Because he has it easy, He dosent have to look over his shoulder every five minutes to see if someone's after you."

She had a point there we had a bunch of very dangerous enemies, mostly Strigoi, shadow kisses, angels, witch's, wolfs and even ghosts and shadows. Many thing attempt to take over our place in the ladders in the 6 worlds.

A high pitched scream cut off our conversation "Haylee" Vika breathed before running out the door to the sound of her voice, I ran into the room and saw Vika kneeling over a crying Haylee, I could feel through the bond that she was in pain from the vision that she was having. Everyone was looking at her not knowing what was going on.

I knelt down and put my hand on her shoulder, "what do you see Haylee?" she looked up, her face streaked with tears "they're coming, the koyo renkli olanlar" she choked out. My blood ran cold; the koyo renkli olanlar, were our biggest enemy's, they are a coven much like ours but bigger, and they embraced evil and darkness—there goal was to destroy us because Vika, Haylee and I refused to join their coven.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooooooooo… did you like it? Again sorry it took so long… what do you think about 'the koyo renkli olanlar'? it means the dark ones in Turkish… I think cause you can never trust Google translate… another note I don't know when I will be able to UD immortal beauty or Amour Amour because some shit is going down at home sooooo yeah I will write whenever I get the chance.<strong>

**Thank you all**

**madzz **


End file.
